Dark Angel
by ShatteredDreamsProductions
Summary: When Rochelle, a SUPERNATURAL fan and aspiring singer/actress, moves to LA after graduating from Julliard, her friend Vikki gets her a job with an unexpected employer...


_**Hey guys, first time posting on here! So, this story is meant to be taking place in "The French Mistake" alternate universe. In it, a girl named Rochelle has moved to LA to become famous. She takes a job her friend has set up for her as a live in house keeper. The only detail that her friend has left out is who her employer is...**_

_**This story is meant to include the character Misha Collins, not the actor.**_

_**Hope you all like it. Please leave reviews.**_

Rochelle hadn't imagined starting a career in Hollywood quite like this. An intern or a PA, yes, but a house keeper? She rang the door bell. She didn't even know who she was working for, her best friend from Julliard, Vikki, had graduated two years earlier and had gotten work in Hollywood and told Rochelle that she had a friend that needed a house keeper. Rochelle could have just asked Vikki to get her a job or an audition on set at the CW but it felt like cheating if Rochelle didn't get her own auditions. Now, Rochelle stood on the door step waiting for a mystery employer to answer the door. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. Rochelle looked at the man that had answered the door, glanced down at the name that Vikki had given her, Dmitri…Rochelle looked up at the man again. After several moments, the penny dropped. Misha Collins stood in the door way.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"Hi." Misha smiled. "Did Vikki send you?"

"I…uh…I…" Rochelle couldn't form a single sentence. _Damn it, Vik!_ She thought to herself, _I'm all for surprises but this is just unfair!_ Vikki knew that Rochelle loved Misha Collins. The fact that Vikki had kept this part of the job a secret made Rochelle want to strangle her because it made Rochelle look like an idiot because she wasn't prepared. At the same time, Rochelle wanted to find Vikki and throw herself at her feet, this was the best thing Vikki had ever done for her. _For heaven's sake, Shelly, pull yourself together!_ She thought to herself. "Um, yes. Hi, I'm Rochelle. I'm sorry, Vikki failed to mention exactly who I'd be working for so I was caught a bit off guard." She smiled her brightest smile and saw Misha's spread a little wider.

"It's fine. She warned me you may react this way." Misha stepped aside and motioned for Rochelle to enter his home. "She said you're usually not one to freak out when you're planning on meeting someone you admire. She also said that she kept who you'd be working for from you because she wanted you to be honestly surprised and get a real reaction." Misha took Rochelle's coat and bag and set them on the coat rack.

"It's true, when I'm prepared to meet a celebrity I tend to be ready to be composed. This is honestly the best way she could have broken the news to me." Rochelle followed him to his kitchen where he pulled two cups from a cupboard and poured some tea he'd just made.

"Vikki also tells me that you studied music at Julliard." Misha pushed the cup towards Rochelle and sipped from his own.

"Yes. Performing major in voice, guitar and piano. I took a few acting classes also." Rochelle nodded.

"Wow, well rounded." Misha commented.

"I like to think so. Music, acting, writing…triple threat." Rochelle smiled.

"Well, I feel bad now, asking you to clean up after me." Misha's blue eyes glanced down at his mug then up at Rochelle's brown eyes.

"Don't. Every actor or actress or singer needs to pay their dues before the glamour can begin." Rochelle chuckled and sipped her tea.

"Cheers to that." Misha laughed and clinked his mug to hers. "Alright, well, I like you. I would love it if you'd accept the job while you search for auditions."

"It'd be an honor."

Rochelle…Shelly…had been working for Misha for two months now. He had to admit that he liked having her around. Loved it, even. He loved waking up in the morning and having her in the kitchen in her sweat pants, a tank top and slipper boots doing dishes and making him tea. Having her live in his home had seemed like a great idea at first. Now, it just made him feel like she was his wife and that he could reach out and touch her whenever he wanted. He constantly caught himself brushing a hand across her lower back only to remember that she was working and pull his hand away again.

Now, she was in his living room, he'd just gotten home from shooting SUPERNATURAL, and she was folding laundry while watching Doctor Who. It was her favorite episode, the one where the red-head sassy companion has to lose her memory and David Tennant cries on her doorstep. That's when he saw the baby on the armchair. Shelly had asked his permission a month ago to baby sit her niece once in a while at his house. How could he say no to the girl that was now taking care of him? He leaned against the door jam and watched as she folded the last of the clothes and disappeared into his room to place them on his bed. When she came back out, Misha stayed out of sight to steal a moment of just observing her.

"C'mon, Bella." She whispered to her niece and scooped her up into her arms. She headed up the stairs and to her room. Misha waited a few moments then followed. He peeked in her room and saw her sitting beside a nearly sleeping Bella. She stroked her cheek and sang softly, "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved, and my love shinning in you, will help you make your dreams come true, will help your dreams come true."

Misha smiled and knocked lightly on the door to say hello. She glanced up and smiled while singing her lullaby. Misha had a vision of this. Her, as his wife, the child: theirs…he thought on it…he wanted it.

Two more months passed. Rochelle had gotten an audition for a record company and was signed for a single to be released. The label wanted to get someone well known to be in the music video of the single to attract a wider audience. Misha was quick to volunteer. This was the turning point for them. The song Rochelle was to record was called, "Dark Angel." After reading the lyrics and having one of their artist insist that the lyrics were good enough to be a break out single, the label had agreed to allow Rochelle to record her own original song. What Misha hadn't realized until he got on set, was that he'd have to kiss Rochelle in the music video _and_ that Rochelle had dedicated the song to him.

As the music that was playing over the speakers reached a climax, Rochelle's voice bellowing out her final notes, Misha pulled her to him, cameras in their personal space, and pressed his lips to hers. It was the first take. When their lips met, Rochelle pushed her mouth to his with an almost desperate and teenage eagerness. Misha bent to her and deepened the kiss. He didn't even care that a whole camera crew was watching. When the director called cut, Misha pressed a final kiss to her soft lips and pulled away.

Misha waited for Rochelle in the parking lot. That was their first kiss…and it had been perfect. When she came out of the building, she walked right up to him, "Alright, what was that?" she demanded.

"Sorry?" Misha asked.

"That! That kiss in there. Either you're an even better actor than I ever imagined, or that was real." Rochelle showed it in her face that she wanted it to be real terribly.

"It was real, Shelly." Misha smiled.

"It was…real…oh my gosh." She took a step back and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Shelly, but it's the truth. I've wanted you for a long time but I didn't want to make the move while you were working for me. It would have been bad taste." Misha wanted to reach out and touch her.

Rochelle spun around, dropped her bag and pressed her lips to his again. Pressed against his own car with her arms around his neck, Misha felt he had finally found his Nirvana, his perfect place of peace. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and kissed her back. "I'm glad it was real." Rochelle whispered between kisses. She chanted it like a spell.

"I'm glad you finally know." Misha whispered back.

A year later, Rochelle opened her eyes to her room in Misha's house. She felt her fingers entwined with someone else's. She glanced down and recognized Misha's hand laced through her own. He pulled her to his chest, her back to his chest and his lips on her cheek. "Morning." He breathed. Every morning was the same, Rochelle had to feel Misha's arms around her to be reminded that she was really his, he'd really chosen her. This morning, though, was different, it was her first morning as a married woman. When they'd found out she was pregnant, they decided to get married. They were already happy, a child and an official marriage would only add to their joy.

"morning." Rochelle answered her husband in a hushed voice and hugged his arm to her torso a little tighter. He slid his other arm under her and enveloped her completely in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her ear and cradled her to him. "I've always liked waking up like this." She commented.

"Me too." Misha smiled and they drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour.


End file.
